interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
21of21 Thane Ali
Thane Ali Age 5: "Why are we being pulled over? I wonder how Mom's going to talk us out of this one..." Age 5: "I smeared Vaseline on the tile floor. So shiny!" Age 6: "Daring me to eat a worm? Ha, I'll show those boys! I'll eat three!" Age 6: "They were teasing my brother again, so of course I chocked them all out! I'm sure that will take care of things now." Age 7: "Mom sure is mad that I won't get on my knees for mass today. But I'm not in the mood to pray!" Age 7: "I know I shouldn't make friends at the refugee camps - but Mosi seemed so nice! I shouldn't get attached, he'll never be able to adjust to life here. Then again, who can?" Age 8: "Soccer with a dead pigeon - why not!" Age 8: "They're actually turning that building into a church? What about all the guns and stuff they found under the floor boards?" Age 9: "They pick on my brother - I vandalize their swings. Makes sense to me!" Age 9: "Yes! The teacher totally believes they were the ones who destroyed the swings! They won't be picking on my brother any more now!" Age 10: "Dad's shredding papers in the back room, and selling everything that won't fit into the car. I guess this means we're moving again!" Age 10: "Moving is so exciting! I love new beginnings!" Age 10: "I can't believe 'Plan B' actually worked! Communist authorities are so grumpy." Age 11: "Scored some rockets that haven't gone off yet - out to the forest we go!" Age 11: "These rockets are definitely not going off. Bummer." Age 12: "Hm, I wonder what will happen if I tie my sister to my bike and ride with her down the hill?" Age 12: "Well that didn't work! Why is the neighbour yelling at me so much? Doesn't he know that I don't speak his language!?" Age 13: "Bombers are flying over us, the whole house is shaking. This means more refugees. I hate politicians." Age 13: "More bombers. Mom says this is going to be happening on a regular basis now. I hate people with power, and their sick territory games!" Age 14: "Let's fill all the soap dispensers with lotion! I love practical jokes!" Age 14: "Awwww, those poor little baby birds are all abandoned! I'm so glad the farmers gave us the nest - now we can nurse them back to health!" Age 15: "Moving to America this time. I'm not so sure about this. They take a lot of refugees." Age 15: "Oh my God - what is that thing?! A cockroach?? What's that?? How much longer to we have to live in this tool shed for?" Age 16: "Ha ha yeah - I don't think I'm cheerleader material." Age 16: "If I have to sit through another one of my teacher's stupid lectures about how 'I don't know anything about the world' I think I'll puke on her shoes. I don't even bother to comment back to her now." Age 16: "Stop laughing. Stupid jerks. Thane is so a girl's name." Age 17: "I seriously can't take this any more. I'm dropping out. There has to be more to people in America than this." Age 18: "Who needs school? I can teach myself everything I need to know!" Age 19: "All my friends are amazed by what I can do on the computer - but it's so easy!" Age 20: "Oh I know I've got the skills to get a great job in this field - no question there!" Age 22: "They even called me Ms. Ali during the interview! So professional!" Age 22: "I love my career, it's more than I've ever dreamed of - it's like putting art in motion!" Age 24: "I'm so happy to be a part of this team. IDGI is like a second family." Age 26: "It's just an ingrown toe nail, I hardly feel like I need surgery for it! But whatever the doctor says, I guess! I just hate that I'll have to take a week off work!" Age 26: "My toe still hurts. Maybe they didn't remove the nail fully?" Age 27: "What an irritation - that's okay, I can work through it." Age 27: "There is something seriously wrong with my foot now... I'm really quite worried. What if I've left it too long?" Age 27: "Flesh-eating disease? What is that, like a one in one-hundred chance?"